Because there are many choices of casinos from which a patron can choose, casinos are constantly searching for ways to differentiate themselves. One such method is by developing new games and gaming environments that encourage players to return. Loyalty programs are well known; where players earn an award for playing gaming devices with the amount of the award determined by the amount of coins deposited into the game, game outcome, certain bonuses or extra awards won, or other various factors. Typically, the awards accumulate in an account, similar to frequent flyer miles, until used by the patron. By returning to the same casino, or same group of casinos, the award account can accumulate to a valuable amount.
Although loyalty programs are successful in encouraging patrons to return, patrons are always seeking new, unique, and interesting ways to be entertained and to get a maximum benefit from their entertainment dollar.
Embodiments of the invention address this need.